geicocarinsurancefandomcom-20200216-history
Reign is Over (2016)
Reign is Over is a commercial where All the citizens of Avalor, the Avaloran, and Enchancian families confronts Shuriki. The Gecko, and the Disney Princesses joined in. Aired * Commercial first aired: November 16th, 2016 * Commercial last aired: November 20th, 2016 Voice Actors * GEICO Gecko as Jake Wood * Sofia Balthazar I as Ariel Winter * Elena Castillo Flores asAimee Careero * Shuriki as Jane Fonda, Lucille La Verne (scream) * Esteban as Christian Lanz * Armando as Joe Nunez * Cinderella as Jennifer Hale * Jasmine as Linda Larkin * Belle as Julie Nathanson * Ariel as Jodi Benson * Aurora as Kate Higgins * Snow White: * Mulan * Rapunzel as Mandy Moore * Tiana: * Merida as Ruth Connell Transcript (Scene: Avalor castle - all the citizens march in the castle after Sofia and Elena opens the gates) Elena: Stay together, stay strong! People: Avalor! (repeating over and over again) Sofia: Keep your wits about you, people! Guard: Stand firm, men! Stop in the name of the queen! (Shuriki, Esteban, and Armando come out of the Castle entry doors) Shuriki: Stop them! Guards: They're just too many! Retreat! RUN! Armando: I think I'll just go over here, now. Shuriki: Cowards! ENOUGH!! OBSCURAS!!! (casts the spell to summon dark clouds around the castle) Shuriki: Leave my palace at once! Gecko: It's NOT your palace in America, you evil witch! Elena: It's ours! Sofia: I'm the one who's chosen to help Elena, Queen Shuriki! Alacazar sent me here to do so. Cinderella: Elena was a very special princess to the rest of us. Jasmine: We didn't know she was the lost princess. Belle: She used to give Sofia powers when she was trapped inside the amulet. Ariel: Everyone thought she died during your horrible reign of incidents... Aurora: Not like I was cursed by Maleficent... Snow White: Nor was I poisoned by my stepmother... Mulan: But Sofia risked her life to save Elena. Rapunzel: She forgot how to walk, that's all. Tiana: Not even Prisma would conquer the whole Ever Realm like you would still conquer Avalor. Merida: She really IS the special princess who chose Sofia to free her from the Amulet of Avalor so that Avalor would be free from you. Shuriki: And why a talking lizard? Gecko: You mean Gecko! Shuriki: Don't tell me what I mean! Do I mean Gecko? Esteban: Yeah. Gecko: People pay too much on their car insurance because of you, yet you don't remember. It means that People don't have the right get a free-rate quote online, over the phone, or at their local GEICO office, too pathetic to remember. And now you've become nothing more than a criminal waiting to be arrested by police officers. Elena: And you can't stop all of us. Shuriki: I don't have to. I only need to stop YOU! (Esteban snatches Shuriki's wand from her hand) ESTEBAN!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? Esteban: (throws the wand at Elena) Elena, catch! (Elena catches the wand, and stares at Shuriki) Shuriki: Ha! You can't use the wand on me, girl. Gecko: Wait, is she gonna use it on her? Elena: Maybe so, but let's see how powerful you are without it. (breaks the wand in half) Shuriki: NO...!!! (With her powers gone, Shuriki aged rapidly.) Gecko: What the heck?! (The Dark clouds disappear causing flowers to appear and bloom everywhere around the city.) Elena: Shuriki, your reign is over! (everyone gasps in fear as Shuriki ran for her life) Shuriki: No! (sobbing) No! (falls off the bridge) Ahhhhhh!!! (Elena, Gecko, and Sofia watch from above in horror) (Logo: GEICO) (Text: Or contact your Local Office) (Cut to: Title of the Movie) VO: Elena and the Secret of Avalor. Premiers Sunday at 7pm on Disney Channel and Disney Junior. Category:Disney ADS Category:GEICO or Contract your local office Commercials Category:2016 Commercials Category:Elena and the Secret of Avalor ADS Category:GEICO Commercials Category:GEICO Gecko Commercials Category:GEICO Commercials with Movies Category:Disney Junior ADS Category:New Jersey Commercials Category:GEICO New Jersey Category:GEICO Gecko New Jersey Category:GEICO Gecko New Jersey 2005-Present